goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack of the Beastly Babysitter
' Attack of the Beastly Baby-sitter' was the eighteenth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was preceded by Little Comic Shop of Horrors and followed by Escape from Camp Run-For-Your-Life. The cover illustration consisted of a huge rat in clothes, standing in front of a house and ringing the doorbell. On the right is a scared child peeking through window blinds. The tagline was, Adventures in baby-scaring... It was released in June 1997 and was 136 pages long. Plot Your mother has hired a babysitter named Zoe for you and your six-year-old brother, "Stinko". Zoe has whiskers, claw-like fingernails, and a pointy nose. Zoe provides you with a spinner that offers the choice between fun or games and whatever it lands on determines which of the two main storylines you will follow. The spinner is reused for a couple of choices, and there are a few activities to do in the "Games" section with a tattooed man named Dare. Bad Endings *Buried alive by rats. *Shredded by a Kid Grater. *Turning into a rat. *Getting stuck with Dare for another week. *Transformed into a ball. *Trapped in a tomb. *Getting minced in a cheese vat. *Refusing to help Zoe with the rat problems. *Turned into a frog. *Turned into a vampire. *Stinko gets freed first and leaves you and Dare behind. *Turned into a floating head without a body. *Left hanging in mid-air in the middle of nowhere. *Falling forever into a bottomless pit. *Sunk in quicksand for rolling an odd number. *Fall into a bottomless pit for taking the bridge route back. *Getting eaten by the Beast from the East after answering a Goosebumps question incorrectly. *Burned to a crisp by a dragon. *Get stuck in a box. *Get stuck forever in a giant maze. *You lose all your points and Dare gets all his tattoos back. However, you get to redo the games all over again. *Katie Burke from boyertown is captured by intelligent babies, who place a heavy metal beam over her legs so she can't move. The babies then play this little piggie with Katie's ticklish painted toes, and scratch her long ticklish soles, causing her scream because her toes are being tickled. Katie Burke is stuck there forever laughing from endless games of this little piggy being played on her ticklish toes, which tickles incredibly. Good Endings *Getting home via the use of DiskGoTech. *You use the cassette player you won from the caves to scare the rats and cause the building to collapse. However, you, Stinko and a bunch of other kids manage to escape. *You manage to destroy Dare's chest tattoo and end up killing him. Trivia *The tagline is a reference to the 1987 film, Adventures in Babysitting. *The Beast from the East is mentioned. *During Dare's "Games" section the reader can take part in various activites; a follow the ropes game, tossing a coin towards the edge of a table without it falling off (it's a bad ending if it does) melting ice to choose which page to turn to, and various inclusions of The Spinner. *The choice between adventures A and B are not chosen manually like previous books, but are chosen randomly via use of The Spinner located at the back of the book. This is the only time this has been done in Give Yourself Goosebumps. *The Spinner shows up for more choices during the "Games" section (Adventure B), with the appropriate choices labled. Oddly, one of the choices is "Yes/No" which never shows up in the book, suggesting at least one choice being deleted from the book. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Villainesses Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Dragons Category:Mazes Category:Giants Category:Transformations Category:Vampires